Relation secrète Ou presque
by Maia Calista
Summary: Ne jamais laisser son ordinateur portable ouvert. Jamais. Ou comment Dany entre dans l'univers du Faberry (rating a cause du langage). [Dantana/Faberry] se situe début saison 5. Résumer a chier, venez lire l'histoire c'est plus simple.


_Petit OS écrit lors d'un défit écriture y'a 1 an... Je l'ai retrouver dans un vieux DDE. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
_

 _Note : Je tiens juste a préciser que je ne connais absolument rien du perso POV ^^ (comment se compliquer encore plus la vie...). J'ai Supposé qu'elle était étudiante en plus de son boulot, et la partie du lycée c'est imaginé de toute pièce aussi. Je ne savais plus si San' était avec Dani quand Quinn a débarqué a NY (saison 5, je crois?). Dans cette histoire, Dani et Quinn ne se sont jamais rencontrées.  
_

 **Relation secrète... Ou presque!**

 **\- Dis moi je pourrais t'emprunter ton PC quelques minutes ?  
\- Oui oui, il est là bas,** _me dit elle en désignant une table dans le fond de la pièce ou je pouvais voir l'appareil en veille._

 **\- Merci !**

 _Je me dirigeais vers l'ordinateur portable de Rachel, prête a vérifier la date via un message que j'avais reçu sur facebook. Ce n'était pas ma journée aujourd'hui, tout d'abord, j'avais eu un problème de réveil ensuite, alors que je m'apprêtais a aller en cours, je me rendais compte que j'avais pris les mauvais livres. Et voilà que ce soir c'était au tour de mon portable. Vu ma poisse, j'avais préféré vérifier la date du concert. Au cas ou... Ça aurait pu être ce soir et ça aurait clôturé en beauté ma journée._

 _J'étais a présent face a un écran en veille avec une énorme étoile scintillante. Rachel m'avait expliqué que c'était sa « signature », sans chercher à comprendre plus longtemps, je bougeais la souris pour ensuite faire face a une page internet. Le facebook de Rachel Berry. Sauf que sur le coup j'avais pensé être sur le mien, oubliant que ce n'était pas mon ordinateur et encore moins ma page perso. Je n'avais, bien entendu, pas fait attention a la photo de profil sur le coté, ainsi que le nom et j'étais allée directement sur la messagerie, trop concentrée sur cette histoire de date. Les noms affichés ne m'étaient pas familier. Je fronçais des sourcils et cliquais sur le premier nom de la liste : Quinn Fabray._

 _Je ne l'avais jamais vu, a part en photo, Santana m'en avait souvent parlé lorsqu'elle évoquait l'époque du lycée. Sauf que, plus je lisais les lignes de réponses face a moi, plus je me disais qu'il fallait stopper la, tout de suite. Sauf que... Sauf que ça m'intriguais. Si j'avais bien saisit les bribes d'histoire que San m'avait raconté, Quinn et elle étaient de très bonnes amies et en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs a Rachel. Est ce que Quinn était devenue une amie tout comme l'était Santana avec Rachel ?_

 _Au vu des messages je penchais plus sur la partie « amie et plus si affinité ». Je jetais un coup d'œil a Rachel qui était toujours dans la cuisine, affairée a cuire je ne sais quoi. Puis, je reportais mon attention sur l'écran._

 **Quinn Fabray :** J'ai bien reçut ton message, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tot... En ce moment c'est assez compliqué avec les devoirs a rendre toutes les semaines... Tu me manque aussi , je t'aime 3

 _Voilà le dernier message de la discussion. Je n'étais pas du genre curieuse, mais sur le coup je me surpris a vouloir en savoir plus. San m'avait raconté sa rencontre avec Quinn, leur relation amicale plus qu'étrange. Personnellement, je n'entretenais pas ce genre d'amitié avec les gens. J'avais appris par Rachel quelques parties de son histoire, le rituel des slushies aussi. J'avais entendu Santana l'appeler très souvent « le nain » et lorsque j'avais posé la question à ma petite amie, elle m'avait juste dit que c'était un des nombreux surnoms qu'elle s'amusait a lui donner a l'époque._

 _Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi Quinn et Rachel s'envoyaient ce genre de message ? Je peux comprendre que Rachel ait pu pardonner, elle l'a bien fait avec Santana... Mais... J'avais comme l'impression qu'il y avait un gros secret derrière tout ça. Je remontais doucement le fil de la conversation._

 _J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant un message de Rachel._

 **Rachel Barbara Berry :** Si tu m'envoie ce genre de sexto pour que je vienne plus vite te voir ce week end c'est raté ! Et c'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'a manqué... J'ai cru que j'allais venir rien qu'en lisant ton message. Tu es cruel Quinnie ! Me fait plus jamais ça !

 _Un bruit dans la cuisine me fit sursauter. Je cliquais vite fait sur la croix rouge en voyant Rachel se relever et regarder dans ma direction._

 **\- Alors c'est bon ? T'as vu ce que tu voulais ?**

 **\- Heu... Oui. Oui, je crois que j'en ai vu assez.** _Répondis je un peu déboussolée._

 **\- Ça va Dani ?** _Me demanda t elle en s'approchant de moi._ **T'as l'air bizarre.**

 **\- Heu... Non... Oui _..._ Je veux dire oui ça va. Je crois... Je crois que je vais rentrer.**

 _Je me levais, la remerciais et la saluais précipitamment avant de sortir. Une fois dehors, je sortais mon portable pour appeler quelqu'un qui pourrait m'éclairer sur cette histoire. Sauf que... Bien sur, il fallut que j'attende de rentrer chez moi pour le brancher et avoir enfin de la batterie._

 **\- Hey ça va?  
\- J'étais chez toi je voulais te voir... Mais tu n'étais pas la.**

 **\- Ouais, je dois faire la fermeture ce soir. Mon connard de Boss me dit que de toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre a faire, puis que contrairement aux autres, je ne suis pas étudiante.**

 **\- Dis moi... Quinn et Rachel se sont toujours détestées non ?**

 **\- Heu... Les dernières années ça allait... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

 **\- Juste pour savoir.**

 **\- Oh non, tu me demanderais pas ce genre d'info juste pour le plaisir. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

 _Il se passe que je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi répondre en cet instant précis. Contrairement a San, je ne connais pas assez ces deux la pour me faire un avis, pour... Pour quoi finalement ? C'était clair qu'elles étaient en couple, mais en quoi ça pouvait bien me concerner ? Sauf que c'était trop tard, j'en avais trop dit... Ou pas assez, pour Santana._

 **\- Rien. Il ne se passe rien.**

 **\- Ok, soit tu craches le morceau tout de suite, soit je te cuisine au corps ce soir, quand j'en aurais fini avec mon boulot.**

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire suite a ses propos._ **\- La seconde partie est très tentante... Mais je ne sais pas si tu obtiendras quelque chose de moi.**

 **\- Dani, accouches !**

 **\- Ok...** _Dis je en soupirant._ **Je suis tombé sur le facebook de Rachel et... Je crois qu'elle est très proche de Quinn.**

 **\- T'as fouillé dans le facebook du nain ?! Attends... Attends... Proche ? Dans quel sens ?**

 **\- Dans le sens ou... Enfin...**

 **\- OH MON DIEU ! Elles sont ensemble ?!**

 **\- NON ! Heu... San' je t'en pris fais comme si t'avais rien entendu.**

 **\- La, maintenant, c'est pas possible. J'ai des images horribles de Berry avec Quinn... Merci beaucoup Dani!** _me dit elle sarcastiquement._

 _Je soupirais. En fait, pourquoi je l'avais dit a Santana ?_

(…)

 **\- Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui** _dit Kurt en frappant dans ses mains. Je voyais que Rachel semblait déçue, et je savais pourquoi a présent, comme l'avait dit Kurt "la petite Barbara ne pouvait vivre sans chanter quelque chose". Son portable émit un bruit et elle se précipita dessus. San me jeta un regard avec un sourire en coin. On savait, vu la tête rayonnante de Rachel, de qui provenait le texto. Enfin... Pas sure non plus, mais un second son ne tarda pas a arriver et elle avait l'air d'un coup très mal a l'aise et elle était toute rouge._

 **\- Je dois répondre c'est important.** _Dit elle en secouant son téléphone._

 **\- Bien entendu, on se tape le sale boulot pendant que tu téléphones tranquillement.** _Bougonna Santana._

 **\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps... Promis, je viendrais vous aider ensuite.**

 _Au bout de 15 minutes, elle n'était toujours pas la et nous avions tout fini. Kurt était partit dans sa chambre et Eliott était rentré chez lui. Santana était vautrée dans le canapé la tête sur mes genoux. Nous étions devants un téléfilm inintéressant a souhait, mais je crois que ni San ni moi n'y prêtions attention, nous étions si fatiguée que la télé ne servait que de bruit de fond. Je me levais et l'entendais râler, je savais qu'elle était tranquillement en train de s'endormir, mais j'avais une envie pressante et si je restais une seconde de plus assise sur ce canapé ma vessie allait exploser._

 _Je me précipitais vers les toilettes. Sauf qu'une fois a l'intérieur j'entendis la voix de Rachel a travers la fenêtre ouverte._

 **\- Je sais... Mais si tu viens a ce moment la je n'aurais aucun moment a te consacrer. Et ça serait plus un calvaire qu'autre chose pour toi.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Mais non ! Je t'assure, tu me manques aussi, et j'aurais adoré que tu viennes... Mais tu sais très bien que ça sera compliqué.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Écoutes, ce week-end Santana a prévu de dormir chez Dani, Kurt va retourner a Lima pour voir Blaine, j'aurais l'appartement pour moi toute seule alors si tu...**

 **\- …**

 **\- C'est vrai ?!**

 **\- …**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime, et moi aussi j'en ai marre d'attendre a chaque fois que...**

 **\- …**

 **\- On est plus au lycée Quinn, on ne va pas se cacher éternellement des autres.**

 **\- …**

 _Elle soupira, et ne voulant pas avoir l'air de jouer les commères, je revins dans le salon._

 **\- Bah t'en a mis du temps !** _Dis San en se réinstallant sur mes genoux._

 **\- Dis moi, ton amie Quinn... Elle a toujours été hétéro ou...**

 **\- Attends la...** _Dit elle en se relevant._ **Pourquoi tu me parles de ça... Dios mio ! C'était elle le SMS de Berry ?! C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue... Oh non... j'ai encore ces images horrible... Pourquoi tu me racontes a chaque fois tout ça ?**

 **\- Je te pose juste une question...**

 **\- Jusqu'à récemment je t'aurais dit oui... Et puis, elle a testé... autre chose après le lycée.** _Elle avait l'air d'hésiter en disant ces mots._ **Et je crois... Enfin, peut etre... Que ça lui a ouvert les yeux. Faut dire aussi qu'en matière de mecs, elle tombe toujours sur des loosers alors, c'est sur que ça aide.**

 **\- Des loosers ?**

 **\- Ouais, son premier mec c'était juste pour la popularité. Le quaterback du lycée avec la cheerleader. Tu vois le tableau ? Sauf qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, et puis lui... Il aimait le nain.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Ouais, ça a aidé lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de pourrir la vie de Berry.**

 **\- Et après ?**

 **\- Après ? Elle a couché avec un autre mec, qui l'a fichu enceinte. Ensuite y'a eut d'autre types plus débiles les uns que les autres... En fait, je me demande si elle en a vraiment aimé un dans le lot.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Parce qu'a la fin de nos années d'études, elle avait l'air ravie de tourner cette page du passé. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu la, c'était un calvaire enfin fini.**

 **\- En même temps, elle a du traîner un lourd dossier... Enfin _... S_ i elle était enceinte, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie dans un lycée non ?**

 **\- Bizarrement si, on lui a fichu la paix rapidement une fois qu'elle a accouché. Mais Quinn a toujours voulu être populaire donc... Elle a tout fait pour etre en haut de la pyramide.**

 _Ok, qui dit etre en haut dit etre « dans les normes », je connaissais le concept vu que j'en avais moi même fais les frais. C'est a cette époque que j'avais su que j'aimais les filles. Et c'est aussi a cette époque que j'avais compris qu'être homosexuel était une sorte de « tare » et qui m'empêchait de vivre normalement ma vie de lycéenne._

 _Peut etre qu'au final, le premier mec avec qui elle était sortie et qui était amoureux de Rachel les avait bien aidé a les faire se détester. Et peut etre que finalement, ce n'était pas une haine qu'elle lui vouait. Mais qu'elle ne s'en était rendue compte plus tard. Enfin je n'étais pas psychologue, et puis je ne les connaissais pas assez pour juger._

 _Rachel revint avant que San' n'ait pu me faire cracher le morceau._

 **\- Tu reviens nous aider une fois le coup de fil fini hein ?** _Dit elle sarcastiquement._

 **\- Désolée... C'était important.**

 **\- C'est sur, vu ta tronche on aurait dit que quelqu'un allait avoir la correction de sa vie.** _Santana avait le sourire au lèvre, et Rachel semblait assez gênée._

 **\- Non, pas du tout.**

 **\- T'as rencontré quelqu'un hein ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

 **\- Et pourquoi tu réponds pas a ma fichue question ?!**

 **\- En quoi ça te regardes ?!**

 **\- Ça me regarde a partir du moment ou tu feras tout pour me virer de l'appart', pour faire je ne sais quoi d'immonde avec cette personne. Ou que tu l'amèneras ici en douce pour une partie de jambe en l'air en plein milieu de la nuit. Crois moi, j'ai le sommeil très léger, et la dernière chose que j'ai envie d'entendre c'est toi, prenant ton pied, avec quelqu'un dans la pièce a coté.**

 **\- J'ai personne dans ma vie Santana! Et tu n'auras pas a m'entendre faire quoi que ce soit dans la nuit, a part dormir !**

 **\- J'ai des doutes la dessus...**

 _Rachel haussa les épaules et s'en alla dans sa chambre._

 **\- Okay, mon troisième œil mexicain me dit que ce week-end y'en a une qui va passer à la casserole.**

 **-Comment tu sais ça ?!**

 **\- HA ! Fabray débarque ce week end hein ?** _Me dit elle un grand sourire au lèvre._ **Facile, je suis pas la puisque je vais chez toi,** _elle haussa un sourcil avec un grand sourire, marquant une petite pause puis, continua._ **Lady Hummel va voir pot de gel dans notre ancien patelin. Que reste il ? Berry, seule au monde dans notre appart durant 2 jours. Et crois moi... Une Rachel Berry seule dans un appart ça n'existe pas. Pourquoi croit tu que je cohabite avec Hummel depuis le début ?**

(…)

 **\- Je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée... Une vraiment très... Très mauvaise idée.**

 **\- Et moi je crois que certaines personnes vont devoir sortir du placard de gré ou de force** _me dit elle avec un sourire._

 _L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et rien qu'en voyant la porte de l'appart de San, Rachel et Kurt je su que j'allais assister a un spectacle... de taille._

 **\- SALUT LA DEDANS !** _Hurla San en déambulant dans toute les pièces pour trouver Rachel. Ce ne fut pas très difficile en vérité. Elle était allongé dans le canapé et venait de lever la tête brusquement de derrière pour nous regarder avec des yeux rond._

 **\- Santana ?!** _Dit Rachel paniquée._ **Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?!**

 **\- J'ai oublié un truc...** _Commença t elle tout en s'approchant._ **Oh ! Salut Fabray ! Ravie de te revoir ici...**

 **\- Santana...** _entendis je d'un ton très froid._

 **\- Vous avez chaud a ce point pour etre... En sous vêtement sur le canapé ?**

 **\- C'est a dire que... Enfin... Nous... Heu...**

 _Rachel ne semblait plus savoir ou se mettre, et je pu voir enfin Quinn lorsqu'elle se leva de derrière le canapé._

 **\- C'est bon Rachel, elle a compris.** _Dit Quinn platement._

 **\- Quoi ?!** _Dit elle en la regardant avec de gros yeux._ **Mais comment tu sais ?!**

 **\- Ne jamais laisser sa session facebook ouverte, le nain. Y'a toujours des yeux qui traînent.**

 **\- T'as fouillé dans mes messages ?!** _Répondit elle scandalisée._

 **\- Moi ? Non.**

 **\- Alors qui ça ?** _Dis Rachel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine visiblement énervée._ **Et comment tu l'as su ?**

 _Le visage de San se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire, Rachel suivit son regard ainsi que Quinn. Je n'aimais vraiment pas la tournure que prenais cette conversation..._


End file.
